


Oh Captain, My Captain

by dirtylittlesecret



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom!John, Light D/s, M/M, Rimming, Sherlock calling John Captain, Water enemas, a little dirty talk, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to tick off enemas, rimming, and cock rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This continues to be for Martin.

They reviewed the list together, John having to google some of the things on it, and they began with one of the less…fierce ones first.  
Sherlock, it had turned out, had already bought everything required and that brought them to this moment, Sherlock on his knees in the bathtub, leaning out the side as an enema bag was hooked onto the shower railing, John filling it with lukewarm water as Sherlock gently fucked himself with one finger, rubbing a generous amount of lube around his ass as he did. John crouched down, rubbing at the bottom of Sherlock’s spine with a reassuring hand as he held the enema tube in the other.  
“Stop, Sherlock. I’m going to do it now. You ready?” Sherlock nodded, letting out a little whine.  
John slapped his ass once. “I said are you ready, Sherlock?” He spoke in a sterner tone than before.  
Sherlock cried out, his hips rocking forward at the slap. He pushed out a “Yes, Captain Watson.”  
John would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tingle of pleasure at Sherlock calling him Captain and looking so debauched.  
John took a deep breath, still rubbing at Sherlock’s back as he pushed the nozzle into Sherlock’s asshole. He felt Sherlock shudder under his hands, he whispered out encouraging murmurs, telling the younger how good he was doing, all he had to do now was clench, and they could start. He noted how Sherlock’s muscles tightened, his toes curling, and John stood, adjusting the enema pointlessly.  
“I’m going to do it now, okay?” John didn’t wait for an answer before taking the clip off the tube, letting the water rush down and into Sherlock and – _oh_ the effect it had.  
Sherlock moaned at the initial feeling, the warm water filling him just right as he canted his hips into the air, pushing his hips back as the water flowed into him. It was a soft feeling, and Sherlock felt John’s hand return to the bottom of his spine, rubbing softly and calmly.  
Sherlock gasped out after a few minutes, cramps hitting his abdomen, and John pinched the tube with his thumb and fore finger to stop the flow, his other hand still rubbing against Sherlock’s back, giving the other a few moments to adjust before carrying on. He glanced up at the bag, whispering “You’re nearly done Sherlock, nearly half a litre, you’ve done so well, sweetheart.” Sherlock let out a shuddering breathe, whispering out his consent to begin again.  
John let go of the tube, not completely, but enough to slow the water some, as the last cupful slinked its way into Sherlock. He pressed at kiss right above Sherlock’s asshole as the stream tapered off, half a litre of water inside Sherlock’s ass because of him. The rush of power he felt left him feeling drunk and more turned on than ever.  
“That’s all of it baby, all half litre. You did so good, I’m so proud of you, my little Sherlock.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s face. “Keep clenching baby, you can do it, you’re so amazing, so fantastic.” Sherlock kept his muscles tight, but relaxed somewhat as he sat up slowly, kneeling still in the bathtub as he melted into John’s embrace, feeling the other press kisses on his neck and hairline. John moved to kneel in the tub with Sherlock, continuing to press kisses along his hairline, before moving along his jaw and then kissing the other properly, biting at his lip, feeling the other pant out harshly, Sherlock not letting himself fall completely into the kiss, lest he relax, and let all of this be for naught. John moved his hand down to jerk Sherlock off, whispering about what a good boy Sherlock was, taking all that water, all for John, and how John couldn’t wait to get Sherlock on the bed, to eat him out and fuck him good and proper, calling Sherlock pet names like baby and sweetheart and slut as he did.  
Sherlock closed his eyes, feeling his body tighten as he came, his hands grabbing at John, clawing at his clothes, his cum landing on John’s button up shirt, still clenching his ass through-out it all, and he collapsed against John, feeling boneless but more aware than ever of the water and the cramps that were coming back with a vengeance.  
John climbed out the bath, extending a hand to help pull Sherlock out, feeling slightly hurried to get the other one into the bedroom, as he’d been turned on for quite a while and could barely handle it anymore.  
Sherlock sat on the toilet, and unclenched, feeling the water rushing from him as he clutched at his stomach, leaning over slightly in relief.  
After a few minutes, Sherlock wiped and flushed, standing up on uncertain legs, as he swayed towards John, letting himself be led into his bedroom. Thank god the rooms were so close.  
He slipped onto the bed, coming back to himself as he felt the satin sheets, the knowledge of what John was about to do, making his cock stir with anticipation. Sherlock moved onto his knees, propping himself up with his elbows as John slid on the bed behind him, his hands rubbing at Sherlock’s hips. He leaned forward, and just dived right in, straight away tonguing at Sherlock’s asshole, licking the rim and dipping his tongue in with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Sherlock let out low moans, his hips pushing back against John’s mouth, and when John pulled back, pulling lube and a little packet out from the bedside top drawer, tearing it open to reveal a cock ring, Sherlock moaned at the sight of it, his hands grabbing at the sheets as he felt John slide it onto his once-again fully hard cock, clicking it tightly shut.  
John slicked up two of his fingers, carefully pressing one against Sherlock’s hole before pressing his tongue in, licking the rim, his finger sliding in. He twisted it and pressed down, well skilled now in finding Sherlock’s prostate and abusing it, much to his own pleasure. Sherlock let out a high pitched whine, his hips now continually rocking back into John’s wonderful mouth and fingers, desperate to cum again, even if his cock was constricted.  
John pressed in another finger, pressing down and rubbing them against Sherlock’s sensitive prostate as he leaned back, admiring the mess he’d made of the Great Sherlock Holmes.  
“Please.” Sherlock whispered finally.  
“Please what?” John muttered cooly, one eyebrow raised.  
“Please Captain, please let me cum.”  
John couldn’t resist.  
Within moments, he’d shifted Sherlock so he was now lying on his back, and had pulled the cock ring off. He undid his own jeans, and jerked off both their cocks together, listening to the symphony of Sherlock’s whines and moans as he neared orgasm. He reached down with his spare hand, slipping in his two fingers again, and pressing frantically against the other’s prostate spot, to spur the detective on.  
When Sherlock came, it was truly marvellous. His back arched, his head thrown back, face scrunched up but his mouth open as he gasped John’s name over and over again. His hands pulled at the sheets, anything they could grab. John pulled back, letting go over the other’s cock, as he quickly jerked his own, before cumming all over the beautiful and brilliant detective, his cum pooling in the other’s pale chest, growling out Sherlock’s name as he did.  
He collapsed beside Sherlock, panting heavily with him, before murmuring “We can cross those off, you brilliant man.” Sherlock let out a little huff of approval.


End file.
